Because I Want You chapter 1
by Uchiha onyxta
Summary: dunia akhirnya selamat, Genjutsu madara telah dilepaskan oleh 4 pahlawan dari konoha yang salah satunya adalah mantan nuke-nin yang kembali ke Konoha namun bagaimanakah perasaan orang yang dulu ditinggal pergi ? (bad summary, gak nyambung ama cerita)
1. Chapter 1

Because I Want You

By Uchiha Onyxta

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Paring : Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno

Rate : T(een) or T+

Genre : Hurt/comfort and Romance

Warning : OOC, Canon, alur ribet, feel gak nangkap, Typo(s)(s)(s), dan kawan-kawannya

**Gak yakin baca ? yakinkan dulu, baru baca **(smile)

.

.

.

.

Semua shinobi dari 5 negara besar sedang berbahagia, karena beberapa menit yang lalu mereka telah lepas dari genjutsu Madara, _Mugen Tsukuyomi. _Orang-orang yang mampu melepas genjutsu tersebut adalah

_Pertama _Naruto Uzumaki, anak yang selalu membuat onar diwaktu kecil dan bercita-cita menjadi Hokage yang hebat melampui Hokage sebelumnya dan mungkin merupakan calon hokage selanjutnya setelah Tsunade Senju Hokage ke-5.

_Kedua _Sakura Haruno, gadis berambut merah muda yang merupakan anak didik dari Tsunade Senju yang memiliki kemampuan menyerupai _Sensei_-nya sang Godaime Hokage. Kekuatan yang semakin hari semakin kuat hingga bisa setara dengan cucu Shodaime Hokage hingga ia mendapat julukan _Tsunade ke-2._

_Ketiga_ Uchiha Sasuke, _Nuke-nin_ kelas S yang membela Desa Konoha juga merupakan rival sekaligus sahabat Naruto. Sasuke merupakan Uchiha terakhir yang hidup setelah Uchiha Obito yang dikira telah mati ternyata masih hidup namun kemarin telah benar-benar pergi akibat serangan Madara.

_Keempat_ Kakashi Hatake, pria bermasker yang merupakan pembimbing dari ke-3 bocah diatas yang dulu mereka sempat tergabung dalam kelompok yang bernama Team 7. Mantan Anbu ini juga sedang bersedih karena baru saja ia kehilangan temannya (lagi).

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang telah menyelematkan Negara juga semua manusia yang tinggal didalamnya. Mereka telah membawa kemenangan untuk semua pasukan Aliansi Shinobi dan mereka adalah _Pahlawan dunia_.

-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-

Meski Sasuke merupakan mantan _Nuke-nin_ tapi melihat dia memilih untuk bergabung dengan Pasukan Aliansi Shinobi dan menyelamtkan dunia maka semua orangpun telah menerimanya dan menyambutnya dengan rasa yang bahagia karena telah kembali ke Konoha. _Kecuali _

Seorang gadis yang merupakan mantan rekannya di Team 7. Bukannya gadis itu tidak bahagia melihat rekannya yang dulu sempat tenggelam dalam kegelapan telah kemali akan tetapi ia takut denga hatinya yang mungkin akakn kembali sakit atas kembalinya sosok laki-laki tersebut.

_Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya sedih sekaligus bahagia dalam satu waktu._

_Seseorang yang telah menancapkan kesedihan serta kesakitan di hatinya yang paling dalam._

_Seseorang yang sempat mencoba membunuhnya tanpa adanya keraguan pada waktu itu._

_Seseorang yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih ia tunggu kehadirannya, sosoknya dan juga cintanya._

Bohong bila ia bilang sudah tidak mencintai laki-laki itu tapi ketakutan akan hatinya yang mungkin akan kembali sakit lagi karena sosok itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan kebahagian ini. Apalagi mengingat kemungkinan harapannya selama ini akan sia-sia melihat ia ke medan perang bersama perempuan berambut merah dari klan Uzumaki yang bisa saja merupakan kekasih Sasuke.

Itu semua semakin memperkuat kalau Sakura Haruno hanya akan kembali sakit….hati.

-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-

" Akhirnya perang telah selesai benarkan ,jidat ? ". Ino sahabat Sakura menyenggol lengan Sakura yang sepertinya sedang melamun.

" … "

" Jidat ? hello ! apa yang kau fikirkan sich ? ". Gerutu Ino karena tidak dihiraukanoleh sahabat jidatnya.

" E-eeh maaf Ino, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok ". sahut Sakura setelah mendengar gerutuan Ino.

" Kau memng tidak memikirkan apapun sehingga membuatmu melamun benarkan jidat ? " cibir Ino.

" Gomen Ino…..aku hanya…..". ucapan Sakura terhenti karena melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sasuke Uchiha tengah dicium oleh Karin Uzumaki gadis berambut merah.

Memang hanya dipipi tapi itu cukup membuat hati Sakura kembali sakit. Apalagi sikap sang Uchiha yang tidak menolak dan terkesan menikmatinya membuat tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari mata emeraldnya.

" Saku…..kau tak apa ? ". Ino yang melihat air mata Sakurapun bertanya-tanya.

" A-aku….a-aku hanya…..ingin pergi, permisi ". Sakurapun segera pergi saat ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Setidaknya jika ia tidak dapat menahan tangisnya ia tidak akan menangis didepan sahabatnya.

Ino yang merasa keanehan pada diri Sakura mencoba mencari tau apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat merah mudanya dengan melihat arah pandang sahabatnya sebelum pergi. Dan _**great **_ia tau masalahnya, Sasuke Uchiha…_lagi_.

-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-

Karena merasa jengah dengan suasana ini Ino-pun memulai bicara setelah sekian menit yang lalu mereka ber-4 (a.k.a Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Ino) hanya saling diam dan saling pandang.

" Jadi Karin Uzumaki kau tadi mencium pipi Sasuke sebagai salam perpisahan karena mau hidup bersama Suigetsu ? ". Karin mengangguk " Dan Sasuke apakah benar kau tidak punya perasaan apapun dengan Karin ? ". Sasuke mengangguk " Dan Suigetsu apakah benar apa yang mereka lakukan seseuai pernyataan mereka ? ". Suigetsu mengangguk

" Haaaah…ternyata hanya kesalah pahaman saja dasar Sakura no baka "

" Kesalah pahaman ? apa maksudmu Ino-san ? " Karin yang bingung dengan pernyataan Ino pun mulai bertanya.

" Yah…..karena kebodohan sahabatku yang suka menarik kesimpulan terlalu cepat sehingga terjadi kesalah pahaman "

Hening ….semua bingung dengan ucapan Ino. Melihat itupun Ino hanya mendegus pasrah dan mulai menjelaskan ucapannya tadi.

" Sakura no baka itu tadi melihat kalian berdua (menunjuk Sasuke dan Karin) berciuman dan akhirnya ia pergi sambil menangis "

" ASTAGA Sasuke ! maafkan aku…..gara-gara diriku kekasihmu jadi marah, lebih baik cepat susul dia sebelum masalah ini sampai besar Sasuke ! " Karin pun mendorong Sasuke untuk segera pergi sedangkan Suigetsu hanya terkekeh-kekeh kecil melihat mantan ketua Tim Hebi sedikit merona mendengar ucapan Karin pada kat 'kekasihmu' tersebut.

Semua anggota Tim Taka tau kalau ketua mereka itu mencintai Sakura Haruno gadis berambut merah muda yang dulu pernah Sasuke coba bunuh. Karena hal itulah Karin yang menyukai Sasuke mencoba merelakan Sasuke dan membuka hatinya untuk Suigetsu.

-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-(._.)-

_**Sakura P.O.V **_

Aku tau seharusnya aku tak mencintainya lagi, tapi apa yang bisa kubuat ? hatiku sudah terlanjur terisi oleh namanya, oleh sosoknya yang meski hanya membuatku terluka.

Mungkin dulu aku bisa memahami jika ia tak membalas cintaku karena ia memiliki tujuan untuk membunuh kakaknya, membalaskan dendamnya yang membuat kita tak bisa bersama.

Tapi sekarang ? ia tak bisa membalas cintaku pasti karena ia telah mencintai orang lain. Dan orang lain itu adalah rekannya waktu Tim Taka. Tidak heran jika Sasuke mencintainya, mereka selalu bersama-sama yang secara tidak lagsung, dan pasti gadis itu lebih memahami Sasuke disbanding diriku.

Pupus sudah harapanku, hancur, musnah semua telah hilang dan kini hanya luka yang bersisa dihatiku.

Kenapa Sasuke ? kenapa ?

Akupun hanya menjerit dalam hati merasakan kepedihan, kesakitan hatiku akibat cinta sehingga tanpa sadar aku menyuarakan jeritan hatiku dengan berteriak keras.

" Kenapa kau menyiksaku dengan cintamu ini ! kenapa hatiku tak bisa lepas darimu ? kenapa tak biarkan aku mencintai orang lain yang mampu membuatku bahagia, Sasuke ! "

" Karena aku menginnginkanmu…. "

DEG

Suara ini….ini….ini suara…..

" ….Sakura " kubalikkan badanku kebelakang menghadap orang dari suara itu dan alangkah terkejutnya diriku melihat sosok yang sedari tadi aku fikirkan.

" Sasuke " lirihku amat pelan

_**End Sakura P.O.V**_

TSUZUKU

a/n : Huwaaaa….ini fic macam apa ? maaf ne kalau jelek saya masih newbie ini karya pertama yang di-publish. Karena itu, dimohon untuk minna semua memberikan Review-nya dan saran-sarannya. Jadi minna sekalian mohon REVIEW nya


	2. Chapter 2

Because I Want You

By Uchiha Onyxta

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Paring : Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno

Rate : T(een) or T+

Genre : Hurt/comfort and Romance

Warning : OOC, Canon, alur ribet, feel gak nangkap, Typo(s)(s)(s), dan kawan-kawannya

**Gak yakin baca ?yakinkan dulu, baru baca **(smile)

.

.

" Karena aku menginnginkan mu…. "

DEG

Suara ini….ini….ini suara…..

" ….Sakura " kubalikkan badan ku kebelakang menghadap orang itu dan alangkah terkejutnya diriku melihat sosok yang sedari tadi aku fikirkan.

" Sasuke " lirihku amat pelan

_**End Sakura P.O.V**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura kini melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tegap menghadap dirinya membuat Sakura sempat terpesona.

" Aku menginginkanmu Sakura…Haruno " Sakura membalikkan badannya menjadi membelakangi laki-laki tersebut.

" Kenapa…..kenapa Sasuke-kun ? Kau tak seharusnya kesini karena kau hanya akan melukai 2 perempuan sekaligus….kenapa ?hiks…hiks…? " tak kuat menahan sakit dihatinya akhirnya Sakurapun menangis.

GREP

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura, memeluk gadis yang ia cintai dari belakang. Menumpukan kepalnya pada bahu sang gadis dan membisikkan sang gadis tepat ditelinganya.

" Kumohon…. Berhentilah menangis….. aku takingin melihat kau menangis… cukup….. berhenti….. kumohon " bukannya berhenti Sakura justru menangis hingga sesenggukkan.

" Kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini Sasuke-kun hiks…nanti kasihan Karin, hatinya terluka melihat dirimu denganku….. apa kau tak tau bagaimana sakitnya seorang perempuan melihat orang yang ia cintai bersama perempuan lain ….itu sangat menyakitkan Sasuke-kun hiks….lepaskan aku " tak menghiraukan ucapan gadisnya Sasuke justru mempererat pelukannya kepada Sakura.

" Kau tau Sakura, lebih sakit lagi saat kita menginginkan orang yang kita cintai justru orang itu menolak "

" Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun ? "

" Aku menginginkanmu karena aku mencintaimu Sakura "

" Tapi… bagaimana dengan Karin, Sasuke-kun ? bukankah dia adalah keka…"

" Dia bukan kekasihku "

" Tapi….tadi… kalian ber…."

" Karin memang menciumku tapi sebagai salam perpisahan karena ia ingin membuka hatinya untuk Suigetsu "

" Jadi Kalian….."

" Ya….kami bukan sepasang kekasih karena Karin tau aku telah mencintai orang lain dan itu adalah kau, Sakura Haruno "

" Tapi kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih tadi " ucap Sakura sedikit blushing karena sepertinya dia salah paham.

" Khe…khe…khe…." Mendengar jawaban sang gadis hanya membuat Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Lucu sekali memang melihat gadisnya salah paham atau mungkin cemburu, dan jika tidak ingat rate mungkin ia akan menerkam Sakura yang lucu sekarangjuga.

Melihat gelagat Sasuke pun Sakura tambah yakin kalau ia telah salah paham, yang membuat seluruh wajahnya merah karena malu telah menarik kesimpulan sesukanya sendiri.

" Jadi kau tau kan kalau kau itu salah paham…. Sakura, hmm ? "

" Ya…. Maafkan aku ….. Sasuke-kun "

Setelah Sakura mengucapkannya Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura untuk menghadapnya dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan tangan Sakura yang berada di dada Sasuke.

" Sekarang dengarkan aku…aku menginginkamu karena aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kau agar selalu disisiku menemani hari-hariku, aku ingin kau agar menjadi istriku bukan kekasihku, dan aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak….kita "

Sakura hanya melongo dan mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha yang berupa pernyataan cinta sekaligus lamaran oleh Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Karena tak tahan dengan suasana sepi dan jug acanggung akhirnya Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya yang erat dan protective.

" Apa jawabanmu Saku ? " bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

" A-aku…a-aku….mau Sasuke-kun " mendegar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap emerald indah milik Sakura yang balas menatap onyx miliknya serta mencari kebohongan atau keraguan di manik hijaunya. Syukurlah Sasuke tidak melihat itu pada bola mata Sakura.

Dan detik selanjutnya…

CUPPP

Sasuke Uchiha mengecup bibir Sakura Haruno dengan lembut serta merasakan manisnya bibir kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan ia ubah marganya menjadi…. Sakura Uchiha

**OWARI**

**Omake**

" Teme kemana ya ?kok dari tadi gak kelihatan ya "

" Mungkin dia ber-sama Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun "

" Benarkah itu Hinata-chan ?kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya ."

" Ka-kalu tidak salah tadi mereka se-sedang ber-berci-ciuman Naruto-kun "

Blushhhh menyadari apa yang telah diucapkan Hinata pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan betapa merahnya wajahnya sekarang.

Naruto yang melihat wajah merah Hinata pun hanya bisa menahan diri karena wajah Hinata saat blushing itu sangat lucusekali.

" Hinata…. Apa kau mau memberi ijin untukku ?"

" Ijin a-apa Naruto-kun ?

" Ijin untuk menciummu "

CUUPPP

Tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata Naruto dengan cepat Naruto mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut tentunya.

**Benar-benar OWARI**

a/n : akhirnya selesai minna …..gomen ne kalau gak memuaskan atau mengecewakan ,,sayas edang mengalami dilema antara melanjutkan fic ini sampai tahap serius ( banyak chapter ) atau cukup di chap 2 aja. Sekali lagi gomen ne jika sangaaaaaaat jauh dari kata puas dan mungkin mengecewakan.

Oke sekian … salam dari author U.O

Jangan lupa untuk ?

REVIEW minna-san


End file.
